


Into the Gray

by friedhotsauce



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Post- Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedhotsauce/pseuds/friedhotsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The slate was almost clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Gray

John couldn't stand the city any longer  
The sirens  
The songs  
Constant reminders of  
Him  
John needed the countryside  
The beach  
The water  
Anything to wash the slate 

Atop the White Cliffs of Dover  
There lived a lonely lighthouse  
Striped and dull  
Alike to John's grief

For long whiles  
Erasure was easy  
The solitary man ate, slept, and lived  
On tightrope peace  
Then, he went to the beach

In the gray sand sat  
Protrusions of pale shells  
Curved as nose and ear  
Listening and breathing  
In the black water waved  
Rows of trench coats  
Walking and swaying  
In the vinegar wind  
His laugh, his moan, his goodbye  
John ran faster from the reminder than he did from bullets

Gazing at the moon from the confines of the lighthouse  
John saw the whole of him  
Pattering on water  
Staring in with paranormal energy  
He has come to escort  
The distraught mass  
Arms beckoning wide and faithful  
Go to your Reichenbach chariot

So, John dove into the deep  
Bowing goodbye to grass and mud  
And touched foreheads with his eternity


End file.
